Dive into the Heart
by CLAMP Full Metal Heart
Summary: Keyblades, Princes and Princesses of Heart... Stephanie and her twin brother wasn't expecting this. Now they are trying to find their friends and Komui with the help of Lavi and Kanda. Based loosely on the first installment of Kingdom Hearts.
1. Destati

This is a straight parody of Kingdom Hearts originally, but when I fleshed out the characters, I have to revise and revise many chapters including the scenarios. I still have need the casting to be done especially that of Ansem. Suggestions are welcome for this character, man or woman is okay.

This is where ALL (technically not all but still a lot) my stories crossed paths, the present and my future stories yet to come. This gives lots of hints in whom I'm approaching my Disney fairytale-based stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts at all nor the characters involved in making. I only own my OCs.

* * *

Dive into the Heart

* * *

Prologue: Destati

* * *

For centuries, many wondered what is up there in the stars, in the universe. Nobody knew for sure what is amongst the cosmos.

A young girl of 14 floated under the waters, drifting slowly of what seems to be her demise. Gently her eyes slowly opened revealing grey-blue orbs. She wore a red shirt with black denim jeans. Her plaited hair floats lifelessly on her face.

_I've been having weird thoughts lately… Like is any of this for real… or not?_

She continued to plummet as she opened her eyes wide. When she did, she was no longer underwater but on the beach of a small island. She looked around confused. When her eyes caught on a black-haired girl in the beach, she smiled. The girl turned around and reaches out her hand. She was about to run over when the tide changes and a tidal wave materialize from behind the girl. She gasped and ran towards the girl.

The tidal wave dropped and both of the girls fell into the deep ocean. The other girl still held out her hand. The girl tried to reach for her but the currents drove her back.

The girl gasped for air when she reaches the surface. On the shores of the beach is a boy with short red hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. He wore a red shirt with a gold crown on it with long blue jeans. She waved to him ecstatically and ran over to him. The boy smiled at her and giggled. The boy's eyes widen when his said eyes caught on a falling person.

The girl's eyes widen realizing that the person is her. She fell backwards and into the water as her friend watch in horror.

She fell through the water and landed on solid ground. She looked around confused of her surroundings until doves fly from underneath her revealing a stained glass portrait of a white-haired teenage boy of 15 wearing a black and white outfit with a strange red scar on his right eye. On smaller circles were a girl with blue-green hair, two boys; one with an eye patch and red hair and the other was Japanese with long hair tied in a ponytail, a man with glasses (he seems to be crying…), and much more people.

_So much to do…_

The disembodied voice frightened the girl out of her wits. She looked around nervously, heart beating rapidly. "W-who's there?"

…_so little time…_

"What do you mean?" asked the girl, scrunching her face in confusion.

_The door is still shut. Do you think you are ready?_

"Huh?"

A light beamed down in the middle of the portrait. She wondered if she was dreaming, but she bravely stepped forward towards the light steadily.

_Don't be afraid. Take your time. Are you ready?_

The girl nodded determinedly. "I think I am."

Soon enough three beams of light surrounded the girl. When the beams disappeared, three pedestals emerged from the ground. One pedestal has a sword, the other has a shield, and the last has a staff.

_The power sleeps in you. It gives you form; choose well._

"What do you mean by that?" the girl asked. When she got no response, she shrugged. "I'll never get an answer."

Shrugging her shoulders, she approached the pedestal that holds the sword and gently took it.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

The girl sighed and responded, "Yes."

Suddenly the sword vanished in her hands. She gasped in surprise.

_Your path is set. Now, what will you choose to give up in exchange?_

The girl ran over the shield and examined it.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. You give up this form?_

"I guess." was the girl's tentative reply. Like the sword, the shield suddenly vanished.

_You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?_

The girl sighed. What sort of 'dream' is this? "Yes."

The pedestals vanished as the stained glass crumbled into pieces. The girl screamed as she fell.

Her eyes caught on a stained glass with a black-haired boy with zigzags below his eyes. He wore a cap with a ball, one half is white and the other is red. On smaller circles was a small yellow mouse with red cheeks, an orange-haired girl, and a squinty eyed fellow.

Believing she is going to crash, she closed her eyes. Her feet landed delicately on the stained glass. "What the-?"

The sword from her previous experience appeared in her hand. "What is going on?"

_You've gained the power to fight._

She looked around and gasped when she saw strange black creatures emerging from the ground.

_There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Gulping she readied her position. "What on earth is that?"

Without further ado, she began attacking. She swung the sword, knocking the creature aside. She charged at the creature, slashing it away from existence. She rubbed her forehead in relief. "Thank god the lessons pay off!"

_Look out!_

More creatures appeared behind her. She turned around just in time for a creature to jump. She stabbed the creature, destroying it. She turned to the other creatures and destroyed them.

All of a sudden, a black wave wrapped her feet and began dragging her down. She tried to pull away but the force is too strong.

She fell into the darkness, feeling like she's suffocating. She tried to move away but it came to no use. Finally, she awoke on a blue and pink stained glass. Four hearts outlined with roses and bluebells was decorated with silhouettes.

"What is this?"

She saw a door appeared out of nowhere and went to open it. She frowned when the door wouldn't budge. She spotted a chest on a corner. She ran over and for some reason, she easily could open the chest, but as it did, a light flashed before her eyes, blinding her for a brief moment. As she opened her eyes a few seconds later, the chest was gone, leaving her dumbfounded because of that. She then glances over to the door where a wooden block shields the door.

_Show me how strong you are._

The girl pushed the block aside and out of frustration, she destroyed it. She noticed a potion on the ground where the block once was and picked it up and decided to save it for later. Noticing the glowing door, she opened the door. A bright light came out of the cracks of the door, and the girl shielded her eyes from the extreme intensity.

She bravely walked into the light and arrived on a wooden platform of the same island she was at before. She noticed three of her friends there. One was a boy with a yellow shirt with a design of a sun, a pair of yellow shorts, and dark red hair. Another one was a young boy who wore short blue jeans, a yellow shirt with a design of a mouse on it, short black hair and white flip flops. The last person was a young girl who wore a white sun dress and had wavy ginger hair. "Jacqueline? Bryan? William?"

"Thank goodness the dream is over." the girl sighed with relief.

_Hold on, the door won't open yet._

The girl smacked her forehead in frustration, "Oh, no!"

_First, tell me more about yourself._

Wondering if she was still dreaming, she approached the girl, trying to act as casual as possible.

"Hey, Jacqueline!" the girl greeted her friend. "How are ya?"

"What's most important to you?" Jacqueline asked the girl.

"Excuse me?" she said raising his eyebrow. What was she talking about? What did she mean by what's most important to her? Didn't she know her a lot longer than that?

"I said, what's most important to you?" she said raising her voice.

"Are you feeling okay, Jacqueline?" the girl asked slightly tilting his head.

"I said, what's more important to you?" she yelled.

"Um, I guess friendship." the girl replied fearfully.

"Is friendship such a big deal?"

"W-what do you mean?" the girl stuttered nervously. Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she walked over to the redhead.

"Hey William! What's wrong with Jacqueline?" the girl asked him. "She's not herself."

"Hey, man, what to you want out of life?" said William suddenly.

"Not again!" the girl sighed slapping her forehead.

"You okay, man?" William asked concerned.

The girl shook her head, "I'm fine. Well, I guess to see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" William raised an eyebrow.

The girl walked to the final person, hoping he may be able to shed a little light.

"Bryan, what's going on?" the girl greeted the last boy.

"Hey, what are you afraid of?" Bryan asked.

"Better just answer the question," the girl grumbled. Then she said. "Being different...I guess."

"Is being different really that scary?" Bryan asked, crossing his arms.

_You're afraid of being different. You want to see rare sights. You valued friendship. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"Well, I guess I can deal with that." the girl smiled.

_The day you will open the door is both far off and very near._

All of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in her vision for a moment, but soon subsided. She was now on another stained glass with a picture of a young teenage boy with golden hair tied in a braid trying to reach for something. A suit of armor stands besides him as one of the smaller circles held a man with black hair and onyx-blue eyes, a lemon-haired girl with a wrench, a lemon-haired woman with a pistol, and much more. More black creatures sprang from the glass.

The creatures attacked the girl, but she quickly rolled out of the way and kicked one of them back. Another one attacked her, but the girl slashed at it, turning it into dust. Two more came at her and knocked her down to the ground. The girl quickly got up and charged at one of the shadows and destroyed it.

Two more charged at her, but this time she was ready. The girl quickly rolled under the shadows and did a counter slash, destroying them. The girl jumped into the air and landed her sword on the final two destroying them for good. All of a sudden magic stairs with beautiful mural colors painted on them appeared, leading to another platform.

_Follow these stairs to set your path._

"My path?" the girl asked in confusion.

Deciding she had no choice in the matter, the girl walked up the stairs and arrived on a portrait of an auburn-haired boy with green eyes wearing a green tunic. Behind the boy was both a hideous dragon and a gold-haired blue-eyed girl. Within the smaller circles was a black dragon and people. Around the circle were dragons painted within very small circles. She noticed another white light beaming down from the sky and walked to it, shielding her eyes.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

The girl looked down to the ground and noticed her shadow was very tall. The unthinkable then happened; it came to life and rose from the ground. The girl jumped back in fear as the shadow transformed into a giant creature.

"What is that?" the girl exclaimed as she watched her shadow transform.

_But don't be afraid... And don't forget..._

_How can I not be afraid of that thing? That thing is huge! _The girl thought with a gulp.

The girl tried to run away from the creature, but when she reaches the edge of the platform, she almost lost her balance, but quickly regained it and turned back seeing a giant creature with the same eyes as the shadows, staring down at her. It had wavy hair and a giant cut out heart on its stomach. Realizing she couldn't go anywhere, the girl took her sword out and ran at the creature. It threw a giant punch at the girl, but she quickly rolled out of the way. She struck the creature's hand causing it to growl in pain.

The creature grabbed the girl and slammed her into the ground. She got up, panting heavily from all the damage. She ran at the creature again, but the creature punched the ground, calling out more little shadows. They attacked the girl, but he slashed through them, blocking and clashing with them. The creature growled and then smacked the girl aside with its other hand.

She then noticed the creature was getting on its back and it shot white beams out of its heart shaped stomach. She smirked as an idea aroused.

The girl rolled around, dodging a few of the beams. She finally jumped into the air and when the creature fired a beam at her, she deflected it back hitting the creature in the face, causing it to screech in pain. The girl smirked as she thought the creature had been defeated, but then it quickly knocked the girl's sword out of her hand. A dark wave began covering the downed girl. She tried to escape but couldn't get free. The girl screamed as she struggled. Fear engulfed the girl's body, feeling as if she was dying.

_But don't be afraid... You hold the mightiest weapon of all... so don't forget..._

She heard the voice one final time as everything went black. Her body could no longer move, she could no longer breath, and everything turned into nothingness. The only thing she heard was the voice once more, whispering in the darkness.

_You are the one who will open the door._

_

* * *

_

Hope you like the prologue. As I said before, I fleshed out my characters, my original characters and gave extra scenes. No flames but reviews especially that of constructive criticisms is deeply appreciated. Suggestions of Ansem is needed, but he or she must fit my criteria. Hope you can guess whom I chose for the princesses of heart and there are more than just seven boys and girls. Just a warning to you all: there's more anime in here than western cartoons; I'm more familiar to anime than western cartoons, I was raised in an anime-related environment my whole life, I am not exaggerating.


	2. Innocent Times

Sorry for the wait. I have technical difficulties...

Suggestions of Ansem, Xehenort's heartless, Xemnas, Chernabog are needed. I seriously can't think of anyone for them.

Because of the lack of readers, I am putting this on demo. Demo as said in my profile gives a preview of the story. I am only uploading the prologue, first and second chapter.

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs.

* * *

Dive into the Heart

* * *

Chapter 1: Innocent Times

* * *

The hot sun drowns the high school in content as students fanned themselves. The girl, dressed in a blue pants and a white shirt, sat up, rubbing her head, grumbling. She yawned and looked around noticing she is back to reality. She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she lay back down on the bench.

"That dream… it's seems so real…" She gazed at the sky forlornly. She was ready to fall asleep again when a boy with red hair and brown eyes looked down on her. She screamed and fell off the bench.

"There you are! I knew you would be snoozing away especially during lunch." The boy chuckled.

"Give me a break, Kevin." Stephanie grumbled.

"Did you find Stephanie yet, Kevin?" A boy that looks like Stephanie said, running up to the pair. Kevin rolled his eyes. "Of course, your sister happens to sleep right here during lunch break, Stephan."

"Thank you for saying that." Stephanie grumbled. "The dream is so bizarre. This weird thing tried to swallow me up. I couldn't move, breath, or do anything of the-Ow!" She rubbed her head painfully.

"You're dreaming again, aren't you?" Sara, a girl with red hair, asked.

"Sis, she has been dreaming ever since she began slacking off." Kevin said to Sara.

Stephanie glared at Kevin. "It's weird. Those strange things…"

"Hey look!" One student shouted, pointing to Stephanie and Stephan. "The Nazis didn't terrorize the school! Amazing!"

The twins groaned as students murmured amongst themselves how 'amazing' it is. Kevin crossed his arms, glaring at them menacingly. Sara frowned at them. They stop short realizing they had irritated Kevin and Sara and ran away.

"Who do those people think they are?" Kevin mumbled, turning back to his friends. "They think they are so superior, leveling you down… down to-!"

"Hush now, Brother." Sara said serenely. "It is the last day of school. Speaking of which," Sara turned to Stephan who immediately blushed. "Are you and your sister going to the island today? To finish the raft?"

"Of course, Sara." Stephanie smiled goofily. She then frowned. "Hey, Kevin, Sara, what's your hometown like?"

"We told you." Kevin sighed, gazing into the skies. "We don't remember."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing at all." Sara shooked her head.

"Do you ever want to go back?"

"Of course not." Kevin huffed and chuckled merrily. "Besides we love it here. Maybe we'll go visit our hometown someday."

"We can go together." The twins shouted. They looked at each other and looked away embarrassed. Kevin and Sara giggled.

"Really, I want to travel other worlds out there." Stephanie said rubbing the back of her head. "I'm not coming home until I've visit every single one of them."

"Did you guys forget about us?"

They turned to a tall young girl with dark black hair and aquamarine eyes. A tall black haired blue-eyed boy stood next to her.

"Ai! Sidney!"

"Did you guys think you're leaving us behind?" Ai tapped her foot impatiently.

Stephanie sheepishly rubbed her nape. "Sorry, we got too excited."

Sidney rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

A bell rang throughout the school grounds.

"How about a race?" Kevin smirked.

"What! But it is the end of lunch!"

Sara smiled. "We all have PE, remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Ready set GO!" Ai and Stephanie glanced at each other and ran off to the gym.

Kevin laughed as he ran after them, the others following him.

**World's Name: Kismet Archipelago**

"Okay, class, since today is the last day of school," the teacher announced. "We allow free play; soccer, combat, and the sort of sporting." She smiled as she gestured to the equipment in the closet.

The students cheered as they began playing in their heart's desire. Stephanie looked around, trying to find something to play.

"Hey, Steph!"

Stephanie glared at the boy walking towards her. Her eyes widened, realizing it was William. "William!"

William rolled his eyes as he grinned. "Want a spar?"

"Sure." Stephanie shrugged and glared at him. "Don't call me Steph!"

"Alright! Let's brawl!" William shouted, readying his soccer ball. He kicked the ball in which Stephanie took a wooden sword from a box and hit it back.

William kept throwing the ball, but Stephanie dodged the attacks. Yet when William almost smacks the ball to Stephanie's head, she barely dodged it. Stephanie charged at William, dodging the throwing balls, and hit William upon the head accidentally when she was intending to hit his arm. She cringed. "I-I think we should stop. You okay?"

William smiled. "I'm fine. You've gotten faster, Steph." Stephanie glared at him. "I mean Stephanie."

"Hey, Stephanie!" Bryan shouted. "Could you come over?"

"Sure!" Stephanie responded. She turned to William. "Bye, Will!"

"Don't call me Will!" William shouted as he watched his friend ran off, laughing her head off.

"How about a swordfight?" Bryan asked. Stephanie merely raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine, I need to do something after all."

The couple prepared to face off as Bryan retrieved his own wooden sword. He charged at Stephanie and clashed wood to wood. Stephanie stumbled but regained her balance and slashed back.

Bryan dodged her slash and charged at her. Stephanie danced away and knocked the sword right off his hands.

"You gotten stronger, Steph." Bryan ignored her glare. "We tried to fight Sidney and Ai but lost. Your chances to defeat those two are slim."

"Thank you for saying that." Stephanie replied.

"Hey, Steph!" Sidney yelled. "Come over here, girl!"

Stephanie glared at him and ran over, giving Bryan a wave. She stood before Sidney and Ai, crossing her arms. "What is it?"

"I saw you beating Bryan and William." Ai said. "How about a battle with me and Sidney?"

"Fine."

"With your brother." Sidney added. "It'll be fair."

Stephanie held out the one minute signal and ran off. She dragged back a struggling Stephan. "I don't want to!"

Ai casually shoved a wooden sword in his hands. Stephan moaned. "Okay."

The two pairs face each other. Stephanie dodged Ai's slash and locked blades. Stephan was doing a great job, dancing away from the slashes Sidney created. He parried his lunges and strike. Stephanie dodged Ai's attack and knocked her feet off the ground.

Sidney and Ai looked like they were down for the count as the twins charged at them again. The two looked at each other then bent his back and his feet and kicked up and hit the twins. The twins jumped back and clashed their swords with their opponents. They both struggled for a bit but Sidney pushed them back. They ran at them again and swiped. Ai bent his back and pushed Stephanie over herself. Stephanie recovered and charged again. The four clashed again and they tripped Sidney and Ai, but they quickly caught their guards and jumped over their friends' next strike.

"You've gotten better, both of you!" Ai smirked impressed. "We've not holding back anymore!"

Ai and Sidney clashed with them again, and this time the twins pushed them back and knocked their sword out of their hand. They then saw an opening on their friends and rammed them onto the ground. "Are you okay?" Stephan said, hurrying to help his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Could you give me a hand?" Sidney asked, extending his right hand to Stephan. Ai did the same with Stephanie.

"No problem!"

They extended his hand to Sidney and Ai who grabbed on who then pulled the twins onto the ground. The twins glared at him as the two began laughing.

"Sorry, we couldn't resist!" Ai laughed. "You can't help your opponent out, not until they're beaten. Remember that, Stephanie and Stephan."

"Come on, guys, class's over." Kevin called.

At 6th period, the pair of twins walked to English class. Their worst subject. The teacher, Mrs. Diamond smiled at them cheerfully. "Summer is coming of course and since you are in my accelerated class, I give you the homework," everyone excluding the teacher groaned. The teacher ignored the groans as she continued, "The homework is to write an epic about your summer."

Stephan noticed Jacqueline raised her hand. "Yes, Jacqueline?"

"How long does it have to be?"

"As long as you want." Diamond replied. "You have the time in class to start."

The students sighed as they got out a paper and pencil. They have planned their summer but do not know how they are going to write everything down. The one that has the most trouble are the twins.

"Hartmans, why are you not writing?" Diamond asked.

"Well, we don't know how to start."

Diamond raised an eyebrow. "Start with whatever you want."

Stephan sighed as Jacqueline strolled over to them. she smiled at them.

"What are you doing, Jacqueline?" Stephan asked, trying to establish a little conversation.

"Just want to hang out with you guys." she replied. "By the way, did you hear about the legend of the destiny fruit?"

"What legend?" Stephanie asked, intrigued.

"They say that if two people share it, they'll be apart of each others lives forever" she explained. "Isn't that romantic? You can share it with Kevin and Sara, Stephanie, Stephan."

"Well...I...uh..." the twins stuttered, blushing.

"Only kidding with you..." Jacqueline giggled. "It's not my concern."

The bell rang signaling the end of class and the school.

"Thank god school is finally over!" Stephanie sighed in relief when she left her English class. "Seriously, it is summer break now and she wants us to write an EPIC out of all things about what we've done in the summer and she expects it to be done."

"Hey, Stephanie! Stephan!" Kevin shouted, running over to the twins. "Ready to finish the raft today?"

Stephan laughed. "Yeah, we are."

"We already did our share when gathering stuff for the trip." Sara pondered. "Then can you and your brother gather the rest?"

"Sure!" Stephan immediately replied. Stephanie shooked her head as they watch the pair of siblings walk away. "You like Sara, right?"

"I d-don't!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, then," Stephan crossed his arms. "Then you like Kevin!"

Stephanie's eyes widened and she shouted. "No, I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

The sibling banter went through the whole trip.

* * *

Separated by time and space, worlds existed. Among one of these is occupied by Innocence. The main center of this Innocence is the Black Order Headquarters run by the chief of the order himself.

A large tower on top of a cliff top stood in London, England. This is the Black Order Headquarters, the place where exorcists come together to find the Innocence and spans to every continent.

A particular man with tall upward hair carried a stack of papers as he walked up the path of stairs and down the halls.

Reever sighed, carrying yet another stack of paperwork into the office of the chief of the Black Order HQ. "Why do these have to be signed by Komui in the first place? He _never_ signs them!"

Opening the doors, he called. "Komui! More paperwork! Don't slack off this time because these papers are from Central!"

Instead of a groan he is expecting, silence met his ears. He sighed, dropping the pile on another table. He walked over to the desk and said. "Lenalee is getting married."

He could've sworn he heard an insane shriek from the skies. He shrugged and glanced over the piles of papers to see an empty chair. Reever then frowned, seeing a letter on the desk (the part where no papers is there). "Now what Komui is doing now?"

He opened the letter and read through it. He gasped horrified and ran out of the office bellowing like a madman alarming the entire headquarters. "Kanda! Lavi! Ahh!"

* * *

"Hey, Stephanie! Stephan!" Kevin waved. "Did you have everything?"

Stephanie grinned at him whom in turn blushed. "Yeah, we do."

Ai frowned and looked away from the scene.

"Alright, guys!" Sara shouted. "Let's set up the rest of the raft!" She turned to Stephan and Sidney. "you guys can help me tie the mast," she turned to her brother, Stephanie, and Ai, "And you guys attached the last of the logs."

Sidney and Stephan sighed as they helped Sara adjust the mast. Sidney glared at the blushing Stephan when his hand touches Sara's.

They finished the last of the raft and prepared the trip. By sundown, the twins, Kevin, Sara, Sidney, and Ai stood by their favorite spot in the island. The twins, Kevin and Sara sat on the bent palm tree while Sidney and Ai leaned against the tree.

"So, do you think Kevin's and Sara's home is out there?" Stephanie asked out of the blue.

"It could be." Sidney replied, shrugging. "But we're not going to know by staying here."

"But, how far could a raft take us?" Stephanie asked again. "Do you think it's even strong enough to make this journey?

"You're full of question today!" Kevin chuckled.

"Well, I'm not sure, Hartman." Ai responded. "If it doesn't work, we'd think of something else. There are other possibilities, not just a raft."

"What would you do if you got to another world?" Sara asked Ai with curiosity.

"Well, I don't really know." Ai frowned. "I thought about it, but I'm quite not sure. I've always wondered why we're on this island. If there are other worlds, why were we born on this one? Let's just say there are other worlds that mean that our world is a little part of something even greater. We would have easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I don't know." Stephan said lying on a branch.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out." Ai explained. "If we stay here, we'd never know about what was out there. It's just been the same old thing on this island, day by day. So let's go."

"You've been thinking about this a lot lately." Kevin commented.

"It's all because of you." Ai said turning to Kevin.

"Me?"

"When you came to our island, I realized that you weren't from this world." Ai explained. "That's when I knew that there were other places out there. If it wasn't for you, I would never have thought of the idea. Thanks, Kevin, Sara."

"You're welcome." Kevin and Sara smiled.

"Let's head home, guys." Stephanie said jumping off the branch.

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late." Sidney added.

Kevin and Sara ran ahead of the Stephanie and Stephan and headed towards their boat. The twins began walking to their boats when Sidney and Ai called.

"Hey Steph! Stephan!"

"What is it?" Stephan asked while Stephanie frowned. "What's up? Don't call me Steph!"

"Catch!" Sidney throws a star-shaped item at the twins. Stephanie caught it and looked at it. "I noticed you wanted one, right?"

"A destiny fruit?" Stephan asked in surprise.

"Legend has it that; if two people share it, they'll be a part of each others lives forever." Sidney explained. "I know what you're thinking, give it a shot."

"Huh?" said Stephanie with a blush "What are you talking about? I d-do not like K-Kevin!"

"Me too!" Stephan gulped. "I-I do not like S-S-Sara."

Sidney and Ai laughed and headed towards their boat. Stephanie threw the fruit away and headed towards their boat with Stephan. They waved good-bye and headed off for home. Stephanie looked up at the sky. She wondered to herself what was out there.

* * *

Everyone, exorcists and golems alike, watch in confusion as they watch the distraught section chief run.

Reever finally found Lavi and Kanda in the cafeteria. While Kanda is eating his daily soba, Lavi was snoozing away on the table.

"Kanda! Lavi! There you are!" Reever ran over panting. "Lavi! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes, mommy." Lavi mumbled.

Reever immediately took out a device and activated it on Lavi. Lavi yelled as electricity shocked his butt. "What were you doing!"

"Che. Rabbit." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Yu!"

Kanda drew his katana and threateningly held it to Lavi's throat.

"Listen to me! We have a big problem! Bigger than the Innocence! Heck even the Noah!" Reever shouted, breaking up the fight. "What I'm telling you is top secret. You must never tell Lenalee!"

"Why not Lenalee?"

"Because Komui said so! You must not tell anyone including the superiors!"

"Good morning!" Lavi waved happily.

"Huh?" Reever turned around and was shocked to see an irritated Lenalee and his friends. "G-good morning. How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough to hear everything." Tapp replied.

"Mind telling me what my brother wanted to keep a secret." Lenalee asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

Reever sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"I think we deserve to know, Reever, if something important is going on." Johnny said, shifting his glasses.

Reever sighed. "We'll discuss this in Komui's office."

* * *

Hope you like it. Suggestions for Ansem, Xemnas, Chernabog, and Xehanort's heartless is needed. No flames and reviews especially constructive criticisms is appreciated.

**Story/Author Notes**

Stephanie and Stephan - Originally there was supposed to be Stephanie, but my brother utterly refused himself demoting to a 'damsel in distress'; Kevin was based on my brother. So Stephan was added, making my story out of whack and need of revision.

Kevin and Sara - Kevin is based on my brother though not the looks but the personality. My brother (he thought I inserted him when I did not)does not ever want to play the 'damsel in distress' so I have to add Kevin a sister. I gave Sara some of my traits though, basing her off of me but it is not me.

Ai and Sidney - Ai was originally going to be Riku by herself but because the fact my brother refused to be a 'damsel in distress' alone, I have to add Sidney. I happened to choose the names out of random excluding Kevin's and Stephanie's.

Black Order - I thought it was a pretty good match at least... I can totally see Kanda and Lavi as Donald and Goofy respectively.

Kismet Archipelago - Obviously it is a world I made up myself. It is a set of islands that I placed in an alternate Earth in the Pacific close to the Hawaiian Islands. Kismet is noun for destiny; fate in general. Aside from that, I chose the word because it sound tropical (in my opinion) and almost native (my brother thinks that).


	3. Night of Fate

I have incredible writer's block for this one; technical difficulties with my computer and school. I like English but this year's English is turning into brutal murder!

I already have all the roles done now and this one is longer than the last. Remember I am putting this on demo; this is the last chapter for now. I'll upload from time to time based on my mood but if you want me to continue it til the end, please review.

* * *

Dive into the Heart

* * *

Chapter 2: Night of Fate

* * *

Stephan awoke with a start, sweat dripping from his forehead. He looked below his top bunk to see his sister, sleeping like a baby. He gazed at the moon and whispered, "What does that dream meant? Power of the guardian…"

He sighed as his back fell on his bed. "I wonder if I am ever going to find out…" He relaxes and fell asleep.

* * *

Stephanie moaned, waking as the sun shines inside the bedroom. She smiled softly as she thought of the adventures one can dream of. Exploring ancient ruins, visiting an underwater city, finding buried treasure, and meeting pirates… oh how she wishes she could do those things. She got off the bed and took the clock on the desk. She glances at the time and gasped. "Stephan! Wake up! We're late!"

Stephan moaned as his sister dragged him out of the bed. He whined, "But I was having such a good dream!"

"Come on!" Stephanie shouted as she ran into the bathroom. "We have to hurry!"

The twins ran out of the house with toasts in their mouths as their mother waved farewell. "Remember to come back on time!"

"Yes, Mom!"

They quickly got to the port and took their rowboat to the island. They jumped off the boat and found Sidney and Ai on the beach. Ai's eyebrow twitched upon seeing them. "You're late!"

"We know." Stephan yawned drowsily. "I wanted to sleep more. It's the first day of summer for Pete's sake!"

The three ignored Stephan as they continued to converse. "We haven't decided what to name the raft." Ai whipped away her ponytail. "I was thinking to name it Aqua."

"No, the raft's name should be Terra." Stephanie said.

"Aqua."

"Terra!"

"Aqua!"

"Terra!"

"We're getting nowhere!" Ai shouted frustrated, stopping the argument. "You want to do the usual way to settle this?"

"You're on, Ai!" Stephanie shouted with determination.

Stephan shooked his head as Sidney sighed.

Kevin and Sara noticed the commotion and walked over, greeting them casually. Sara smiled at their antics as Kevin groaned, face palming.

"Are you two at it again?" Kevin asked rubbing his forehead.

"Yes!" the girls said simultaneously.

"All right, I'll judge." Kevin announced. He glanced around and saw a hand-drawn star at the far end of the island. "You can take any route you want to that star." Kevin pointed at the star. "And back. First one back wins."

"Let's raise the stakes a little bit." Ai smirked at the younger girl.

"Okay! If I win, I'll be captain." Stephanie wagered, smiling widely. "And if you win..."

"I get to share the destiny fruit with Kevin."

"What?" Stephanie gasped shocked.

"Deal? Whoever wins is not only captain, but gets to share the destiny fruit with Kevin."

Stephanie's mouth opened like a dead fish. Yesterday Ai said to give it to Kevin, now she wants to share it to her? Now she was more determined to win this race. She tried to say something.

"But-."

Kevin doesn't seem to notice the wager that been made as he shouted. "Get ready!" The girls got into a running position and waited for Kevin to give them the signal. "On your mark, get set go!"

Ai and Stephanie took off running, dodging obstacles along the beach. Stephanie jumped over a log with Ai right behind her. She nearly tripped but regained her balance. Ai ran past her shouting, "Come on!" She ran away leaving her friend in the dust.

More determined than ever, Stephanie ran after Ai. Ai touches the star and jerks back. Stephanie touches the star and ran past Ai.

The two made their way back towards Kevin and the other. Stephanie ran as fast as she could, feeling every breath in her body. She could feel the sweat dripping down his skin, her breathing hardening. Ai jumped on to a wooden pier near by where Kevin was, but she fell off, landing in the water. Stephanie jumped over the piers and ran at Kevin.

"Come on, Stephanie!" Kevin said, cheering. Sidney, Stephan, and Sara cheered in the background. Sara jumped up cheerfully and kissed Stephan on the cheek as a result. The male twin blushed as Sidney looked away.

Kevin smiled happily when Stephanie reaches him. Stephanie's heart was beating rapidly from the excitement. Ai quickly got up and jumped back on to the pier and ran towards Kairi. Sora made a jump for it and tagged Kevin's hand, winning the race.

"I won!" Stephanie cried as she sat down exhausted.

"Hm, barely." Ai frowned.

"Aw, you sore loser." Sara giggled at Ai. "You know that it was not 'barely'."

"I'm not a sore loser!" Ai objected. Everyone looked over to Stephanie dancing as if she won the Olympics. "Stephanie is just a sore winner."

"You got a point, Ai." Stephan chuckled.

Ai shrugged and dragged Sidney along. "Sidney, you are helping me and William!"

Sara smiled at Stephan as she began to pull him to the forest. "Come on! I want to show you something!"

Stephanie and Kevin watches them leave and looked at each other. Kevin looked at the sea blushing.

"Kevin, are you blushing?" Stephanie smirked.

"No I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

Kevin laughed as he ran after his friend. The pair chased each other playfully.

"Stephanie!" Kevin giggled. "You can't catch me!"

"Yes, I can!"

Soon after the game, Stephanie headed over to the secret place near by the waterfalls and crawled through a hole. Kevin said he is going to find his sister and head back to the raft. Inside was a cave with scribbled drawings on the walls. Many of them were pictures that the kids drew. One of the most interesting things was a brown door with no knob. Stephanie had many questions about the door, but never knew its purpose for being there.

Stephanie noticed an image of Kevin and her with her brother's with Sara's above it. She smirked upon seeing the drawing. Stephanie smiled as she reminisced how when she and Kevin were little and drew those pictures. Grabbing a piece of chalk, Stephanie drew a star that moved towards the sketch of Kevin.

All of a sudden Stephanie heard footsteps and quickly turned around. She noticed a mysterious person wearing a black cloak looking at her.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Forgive me for intruding on you." the man said in a low mysterious voice. "But, I'm here to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"Now, this world has become connected."

"W-what are you talking about?" Sora asked nervously.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed."

Sora shouted frustrated yet fearful. "Where did you come from? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm afraid you do not know what lies beyond the door."

"Are you from another world?" Stephanie asked, eyebrow rising.

"There is so very much to learn, but you understand little." the man continued.

"Was that an insult?" Sora shouted annoyed. "Whoever you are, you can't stop me! I'm going to go out there and see what's out there!"

"A meaningless effort, one who knows nothing can understand nothing." the man finished quietly. "You know there are many answers and you will discover them, but you will not know everything. What about that door? What do you think is behind it?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Stephanie said hesitantly. She gave a fleeting look at the door and turned back to see that the man was gone. "Where did he go?"

"Where did who go?" called a voice.

Sora then turned to notice William walking up to him.

"Um, it's nothing." Stephanie lied rubbing the back of her head. "I just can't find my brother."

"Kevin and Sara are still here with your brother. Sidney and Ai left awhile ago." William replied.

"Thanks." Stephanie smiled.

She arrived back at the raft and saw Kevin and Sara tinkering with some shells. Stephan lay on the sand, watching the sky.

"Hey Kevin, Sara, what's that?" Stephanie asked curiously. She looked down at her brother who jerks up in surprise.

"Oh, this?" Sara said holding up a necklace. "We're making a necklace out of thalassa shells. Sailors used to wear them in the old days. It would help ensure a safe voyage for them."

"Interesting." Stephanie pondered to herself.

"Thank you." Kevin said. "Come on! Let's head back."

"Good idea. We've got to get ready for tomorrow." Stephan agreed

The twins and Kevin and Sara smiled as the orange sun dips the sea in beautiful crimson color.

"Hey, Sara, Stephan, Stephanie." Kevin began.

"What's up?"

"Have you noticed that Sidney and Ai has changed?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Stephanie said concerned. Kevin gazed at the ground, suddenly finding it interesting.

"Are you alright?"

"Sara, Stephan, Stephanie let's take the raft and go!" Kevin said out loud. "Just the four of us!"

"HUH?"

"WHAT!"

"Only kidding!" Kevin laughed. "I had you there for a second!"

Stephan sighed. "I think you're the one that's changed. No offense."

"Maybe. You know what? I was afraid of going at first, but now I'm ready." Kevin said softly. "Even if I do leave, I know I can come back, right?"

"Of course." Stephanie nodded. "Would I lie to you? Stephan would never lie to you either."

Sara nodded in agreement. She knew the Hartman twins was always trustworthy, "That's good. Guys, don't ever change."

"Huh?"

"I can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great." Sara said.

Sara and Kevin headed for their boat as the twins stayed behind, still looking out towards the horizon. They finally got up and headed home. Upon arriving home, they walked up into their room. They looked out of the window longingly.

* * *

Back at the Black Order Headquarters, the gang is inside Komui's office. Lenalee smiled softly as she gave each cup of tea to everyone.

"So, what does the letter say?" Lavi asked sipping his tea as Reever began to read out loud.

**Everyone,**

**I apologize for leaving suddenly, but I must. Not after Allen's capture. Stars had been going out all across the universe. These stars are the worlds we live in. Our world is unfortunately in danger given that Allen had been taken captive, but do not worry for we have a solution. There is a very special individual with the "key" and he is the "key" to our survival. I want Lavi and Kanda to find her, no one else. Unless we don't have the key, we're doomed! Go to Hanshin Republic and find Syaoran Li. He'll help you find the key. Good Luck.**

**From Komui Lee**

**P.S. Tell Lenalee I'm sorry.**

**P.S.S Reever, keep any men trying to get my Lenalee away! Lenalee!**

"Same old Komui." Reever sighed. "What should we do now?"

"I think we should trust my brother." Lenalee said sighing, feeling the little hair tickling her nape. "If Komui want us to do so, we should do it. Especially not since we can't find any leads on Allen's abduction."

"But how are we going to travel to Hanshin Republic?" Lavi asked. "As far I know about the Black Order, there is no such thing we can travel to other WORLDS. Sure we have the Noah's Ark, but it only travels around our world."

"Don't worry." Reever grinned. "We constructed vehicles that allow us to travel through the universe. Komui was the one who suggested it to the Council and for some odd reason he already have the blueprints and how it could be traveled. At first, the Council does not believe it because space is scientifically proven that no human can travel no less breathe freely, but Komui insisted. The Council approved it after ten weeks or so and the vehicles were built. Komui called these ships Gummi."

"Gummi? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

"We'll show you!" Johnny beamed happily. "Komui was the one who designed the ships! In my opinion, he designed it for traveling not for protecting Lenalee."

"He DID installed artilleries." Reever countered as he began walking away.

"Never mind."

As everyone left for the hangar, Bookman and Lavi sat on the couch silent.

"Lavi," Bookman began. "I notice you are getting too close with the Black Order. You must not interfere with them. I do not know why the director chose you as one of the finders, but you must not get close to the "key"."

"I know, panda, I know the rules." Lavi huffed.

"I may not be knowledgeable in world-traveling, but never interfere with worlds' affairs."

"What-."

"Oi!" Kanda looked inside, eyes narrowing. "Are you coming or not, Rabbit?"

"Of course! You won't leave without me, Yu, right?"

Kanda ignored him as he walked down the hall.

Everyone's jaw dropped upon seeing the large ship before them. The said ship resembles an airplane with silver plating and a symbol of the Black Order embossed on the side.

Johnny tore the door open as Tapp activated the controls.

"Come on! See!" Johnny shouted, pushing them inside.

Lavi's jaw dropped upon seeing furnished rooms inside the plane. Lenalee gasped when she saw a clean kitchen and cockpit.

"A-amazing!"

"I know." Reever smiled. "It's bigger than it looks."

They walked out of the aircraft as they discussed the final plan. "Two pilots will go with you, Kanda, Lavi." Reever began gesturing to two pilots strolling inside the door. "They are trained and know how to travel to each world." He turned to Lavi. "Lavi, write down everything what happened. We need to know what happen." He then looked at the two boys. "This is a warning: Do not interfere with other worlds' affairs. It will disrupt the order."

The two boys nodded as Lavi groaned. "I know. It's my duty."

Lenalee giggled and gave them a serious look. "Find Allen, Kanda, Lavi. Find why he's captured."

"You got it!"

The plane started up as Kanda and Lavi walked inside. Lavi waved cheerfully as everyone else waved in return.

"Blast off!" The pilots yelled as the plane disappear into space.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Tapp asked looking at the night sky.

"They will be alright." Reever assured. "They are strong."

* * *

At Kismet Archipelago mainland, Ai watches the sea from the balcony of her room. Feeling the change in the winds, she looked up and saw a giant red ball surrounded by dark waves.

"I've never seen a storm like that before." He said in surprise. "Something is not right. I think better check it out. I better wake Sidney."

She ran into the room next to her. "Sidney! Wake up! Strange stuff is going around!"

Sidney moaned as Ai pushed him out of the bed and soon later the house. "But it's mid-." His eyes widened when he saw the storm brewing. "This is bad! Come on, we have to check it out!"

They quickly created a rope made of their beddings and climbed down.

As they began to run to the island, eerie voices called to them sending chills down their spines. Frightened, they looked around for whom or what was saying that.

_The door is opening._

"W-who's there?" Ai demanded bravely.

_Your destiny has come, the darkness is coming. The worlds are open._

Their pupils dilated, irises turning dull. Their feet as if moving on their own by a force walked to the port.

From the Hikari residence, Kevin and Sara saw Ai and Sidney from their bedroom window taking their boat to the island.

"Ai? Sidney?" Sara asked in surprise. "Why is they going to the island? We better go see."

The siblings jumped out their window, jumped on their boat, following their friends to the island.

Stephanie lied on her bed, holding a destiny fruit. Stephan inquisitively gazed at the fruit.

_Should I really give it to Kevin? _Stephanie thought._ Is this what I really want to do?_

Stephanie recall about what Kevin said, staring at the toy sailboat on her table.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it will be great."_

"Uh, sis, you should look at this." Stephan said pointing out of the window, eyes wide. Stephanie followed his gaze and her eyes too widened.

"A storm?" Stephanie said baffled then realization dawned on Stephan and her further. "Oh, no! The raft!"

They jumped out the window, landing on their feet just as they heard their mother calling them for dinner. The twins looked at each other and ran for their boat.

Upon arrival at the dock, they saw a giant black ball on the sky. "What on earth is that?" Stephan shouted horrified.

They then noticed their friends' boats at the island's docks. "Sidney, Ai, Kevin, and Sara are here! I wonder why?" the twins then tried calling for them but received no response. Then, little dark creatures appeared in front of them taking them by surprise.

"I've seen these creatures before! In my dreams!"

"What are you talking about?" Stephan gasped. "They also appear in my dreams!"

Stephanie's eyes widened. Before she can say something, one of the black creatures dived for them. The twins dodged their attacks. "We'll discuss this later!"

The twins saw swords on the ground and took it. They tried to hit the monsters, but made no effect. "So our weapons make little to no effect..."

"So…"

"RUN!"

Stephanie and Stephan ran as the shadows pursued them. They saw Sidney and Ai standing on the bridge connecting to a miniature isle.

"Sidney! Ai!"

They evaded the shadows and ran over to their friends. "Guys, what's going on? Where's Kevin?"

"And Sara?" Stephan added.

"Are they with you?"

"The door has open." Sidney breathed.

"What did you say?" Stephanie asked caught off-guard.

"The door has open!" Ai said, turning to the twins. "Do you know what this means?"

"Let's see." Stephanie pondered, her eyes lit with sarcasm. "We're going to Disneyland or better yet we're crossing over to the other side of the Gate."

Stephan slapped himself on the forehead. "Sis, you watch too much anime."

"It means we can finally go to the outside world!" Ai snapped, ignoring Stephanie's sarcastic retort. "What we hoped for has become a reality!"

"What about Kevin and Sara? We can't go without them!" Stephan retorted heatedly.

"They're coming with us!" Sidney responded angrily. "Once we step through the other side, we might not come back. We'll never see our friends and our family again. It's a chance I'm willing to take, there's no turning back. We can't let fear stop us! The darkness can come, but it won't scare us, because we're not afraid of it. You shouldn't be afraid either, Stephanie, Stephan!" The pair extended their hands to their friends. "Come with us, and together we'll discover our destiny."

"But-"

All of a sudden a dark wave appeared below their friends' feet. Darkness began to eat away their bodies. Stephanie and Stephan tried to reach for their friends' hands in order to save them but ended up getting caught by the darkness himself. Soon the darkness absorbed them both. The twins felt they cannot breathe, but then he saw a light, a bright light that covered their eyes.

When they opened their eyes, they saw that they were back on the island, with no sign of Ai and Sidney. Feel something in her hand, Stephanie looked at her hand and gasped in surprise.

"What is this?"

Stephan and Stephanie held up a giant sword which was shaped like a key. Stephanie's key was grey with a square around it that was yellow. In the back he noticed a chain with a silver crown on the end of it. The blade itself was grey. Stephan's was a gold crown instead.

"Is this a key? Or maybe a blade?" Stephan wondered as his sister examined hers.

_Keyblade...Keyblade..._

Another shadow appeared behind the twins and tried to attack the girl, but Stephanie swung at it with her keyblade, destroying it. Their eyes widened at the astonishing power.

"For a key, it has awesome power." Stephanie gaped in awe.

Soon more shadows attacked the attacks. They with teamwork destroyed the shadows. Stephan threw his keyblade at the shadow that hit him, killing it. The keyblade then appeared back in his hand. The twins were completely stunned. "I-it c-came back!"

Another shadow jumped at him, but the twins rolled out of the way and kicked it aside. While it was down, Stephanie struck it with full force, obliterating it. "W-what is this?"

The twins noticed a large shadowy door on the secret place.

"What the... Better check it out!"

"Sis, wait for me!"

The twins ran to the door, knocking away shadows with their keyblades as they pass. They reached the door and pulled it open. Upon reaching he saw Kevin and Sara staring at the door.

"Kevin and Sara, we found you guys!"

Kevin and Sara slowly turned around, pale and sickly as a ghost. Their eyes were half-closed as they fixed their gazes at their friends.

"Stephanie… Stephan..." they mumbled weakly.

They extended their hands slowly just as winds emerge out of the door, pushing the siblings towards the twins.

Stephanie and Stephan put their hands ready to catch them but when their friends reached them, they disappeared. The winds billowing out of the door send the twins out of the secret place.

Groaning, the twins stood up and heard stomping coming near them. They turned around and saw the same giant from their dreams looking down at them.

"T-that's the thing from my dream!" Stephanie shouted.

"It appeared in your dreams!" Stephan gasped. "It appeared in my dreams also!"

They tried to run away, but quickly discovers there was nowhere to run. They took a deep breath and draw their keyblade. Stephanie ran at Darkside with her keyblade out ready to strike when it slammed its fist into the ground creating more shadows like last time. Stephan destroyed the shadows as he jumped on the Darkside slashing at its head as Stephan slashed at its legs.

The Darkside grabbed Stephanie and threw her at the edge of the island. Stephanie grabbed onto the edge and jumps back up. The Darkside fired more beams at Stephanie, and she deflected them back at the creature.

"His moves are so predictable!" The Darkside then shot three at her. "Then again I could be wrong!"

Stephanie deflected one back, but got hit by the other two causing him to fall.

"Sis!" Stephan slashed at the head but the Darkside knocked him off dropping him beside his sister.

Stephanie got up breathing heavily, helping her brother up. "We're not giving up yet!"

The Darkside puts its hand into the air and created a giant energy ball. He then smashed it with his other hand sending little beams at the twins.

The twins deflected the beams as they rolled away.

Darkside slammed his fist at the twins sending them flying into a tree. Stephan weakly got up, his breathing harder than usual. "At this rate, we could get killed! There has to be another way to beat it!"

Stephanie then noticed the Darkside's hand was still in the ground. She whispered into her brother's ear and pointed to it. He nodded.

Acting quickly, the twins ran to the Darkside's hand and slash at the hand, causing it to scream in pain. The Darkside back away from the twins and flew into the storm.

"We won!" Stephan laughed weakly. He fell over and the storm carried him off.

"Stephan!" Stephanie screamed as she watches her brother flew into the hole.

Suddenly the wind currents knocked her off her feet, sending her flying. She closed her eyes shut, knowing that she would never return home ever. Everything went blank.

* * *

Lavi yawned as he relaxed on the couch. He was about to fall asleep when he glances out of the window and see to his utter horror, a star slowly blinking out. "Yu!"

"What is it now, Rabbit?" Kanda roared, turning around.

"Look!"

Kanda and Lavi gazed helplessly as the star blinked away as if it was never there before.

Kanda's eyes narrowed. "We'll need to hurry."

"You got that right, Yu!"

The pilots merely ignored their passengers' fight as they traveled through space.

* * *

Hope you like it. No flames but constructive criticisms is allowed and appreciated. If you want me to continue uploading, please review, but do not PM me. I almost never check it.

**Story/Author Notes**

Gummi Ships - I seriously cannot think of a name for it. I am horrible with names by the way. Kanda and Lavi could not drive a vehicle like that so that is why I put pilots to guide them.

Raft's names - I couldn't think of any names besides Excaliber and Highwind. Because I am playing Birth by Sleep (dark beautiful story and game) now, I put Terra and Aqua as the names.

Hanshin Republic - It is the first place the Tsubasa Chronicles gang went to in the said anime/manga. I did warn you about the amount of anime in here.


	4. Magical Mystery

I spent time to do this before my finals... I hate finals and midterm exams. Please review; I worked my butt off to finish this. Sorry for the late upload.

Warning: Colorful language.

* * *

Dive into the Heart

* * *

Chapter 3: Magical Mystery

* * *

Lavi and Kanda's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw a bustling city below them.

"T-this is another w-world!" Lavi exclaimed, countless emotions stirring. "This is amazing!"

Though Kanda doesn't usually show his emotions, his awe is clearly there.

"Landing in thirty minutes. Please stay in your seats and please ignore the turbulence." A pilot monotonously called.

Suddenly the two exorcists were thrown to the ground roughly. "I am going to kill that son of a b-." Kanda's colorful words were cut off when turbulence hits the plane once more.

Soon later, the Bookman apprentice and samurai came out unharmed… for the most part. Kanda grumbled as he followed Lavi who was rubbing his tush, strolling out of the airport. "Experienced my ass."

"Geez, lighten up," Lavi groaned. "Come on, we have to find that Syaoran Li and the key."

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

Stephanie moaned as her eyes slowly rises. She met face to face with a lanky boy with black hair. A pair of goggles was on his bangs, his eyes looking at her confused. "Hi there. Where am I? Either that or I'm dreaming. Good night." She fell asleep again.

The boy's companions' eyebrows twitch. A tall man with long blue hair picked her up and shakes her. Stephanie jerks awake, her grey-blue eyes wide.

"Ah! Where am I!"

"You're in Hanshin Republic." The boy replied. "My name is Masayoshi. What is your name?"

"Hanshin Republic?" Stephanie gasped. She looked around, amazed of her new surroundings. "Am I in another world or in another part of the world? Oh, and my name is Stephanie." Her eyes widened even farther when realizing her brother isn't with her. "Where's my brother? Where is he?"

"Shougo," Masayoshi looked up at the man who dropped Stephanie gently. "She's obviously from another world. Shall we take her to Syaoran? He knows the current situation well."

"Li may be from another world, but I doubt he is willing to take in another person from another world."

"Don't be negative about Syaoran! He is kind!"

"I still don't trust him. He is not a citizen of the republic."

"Well, he is until the worlds are restored."

Stephanie took no notice of their conversation as she examined her keyblade. Contemplating about her situation, she moved out of the alley and turned a corner.

The gang tried to get their leader's and member's attention. "What is it?"

"The girl… is not here…"

"**WHAT!**"

"Oh shit." Shougo slapped his forehead.

Stephanie glances around in awe taking note that several posters of a golden-haired boy with gold eyes.

"Missing. Edward Elric." She read aloud. She frowned, realizing the boy is also part of her dream. "If found, please contact his brother Alphonse Elric, friend Winry Rockbell, or his superior Colonel Roy Mustang. They reside at the Tomoku House in the Main Plaza." Her frown deepens. "Why is he even missing in the first place?"

She turned just to bump into a person or a hard thing. "Hey! Watch it!"

Her jaw dropped open when a menacing suit of armor looked down on her. "Are you alright?"

She screamed and ran off. "W-wait!"

"**WHERE IN THE WORLD AM I!**"

Stephanie ran farther and farther into the city, ignoring the shouts when she pushed through the citizens. She finally collapses in an alley, panting heavily. "What in the world is going on! Am I in Hell or Heaven?"

Apparently her rant is heard by an orange-haired girl and a squinty-eyed man.

"Hello?" the orange-head called when she looked in. She saw Stephanie in a fetal condition, head in knees. "Are you alright?"

Stephanie glanced up, eyes wide with fear and awe. "A-are y-you an an-an-angel?"

The orange-head looked at her friend in confusion. "No I am not an angel-." Before Stephanie can open her mouth, the girl quickly added, "-nor I am some sort of devil. My name is Misty and this is Brock."

"M-my name is Step-Stephanie." Stephanie stuttered.

"Hello, Stephanie." Misty smiled gently at the shaken girl. "Why are you out here?"

"I saw this giant suit of armor!" Stephanie shouted. "The suit of armor suddenly popped out of nowhere when-."

"Mist, she's talking about Al!" Brock cried. "You don't have to be afraid of that suit of armor. He's our friend; he's gentle."

"I don't believe it." was Stephanie's blunt reply.

"You really need shelter." Brock said, taking her by the hand. "You can stay with us at the Tomoku House."

He dutifully towed her to a massive manor. Misty opened the giant double doors by the knobs and marched inside.

Stephanie's eyes widened when she saw the luxurious lobby. "W-what is this place?"

"This is the Tomoku House." Misty responded. "A refuge where people from other worlds come here and stay until the universe is saved."

"Misty!" A lemon-blonde teenage girl of fifteen shouted as she ran in from another room with the suit of armor.

Stephanie immediately hid behind Brock and Misty.

"Don't be afraid." The suit of armor said. Instead of an intimidating voice, a childishly sweet voice resonates. "My name is Alphonse Elric. Call me Al." the armor gestured to the girl besides him. "And this is my friend, Winry."

"Stephanie Hartman." Stephanie replied, realizing the suit of armor is nothing she thought of. She frowned. "Did you say Alphonse Elric? Are you by any chance related to Edward Elric?"

Immediately Winry and Al took her by the shoulders and shook her forcefully. "You saw Ed! Where is he! Where did you meet him! How!"

"In order," Stephanie groaned, massaging her temple when the pair finally released her. "No, I did not see him. I do not know where he is and I never met him before. I sort of know him when I saw a stained glass platform of him in my dreams."

"A stained glass platform?" Al pondered. "I never heard of that."

Stephanie just scrutinized at the pair, taking note that they were also in the stained glass platform. She looked around and saw many people sitting on the steps, going into the doors and such. A small little yellow mouse sat near an old man tending to some turtle. She squealed and hugged the mouse. "You're so cute!"

Brock chuckled. "That's Pikachu. He's our missing friend's Pokemon and best friend."

"Missing?" Stephanie asked, setting down Pikachu. "Another missing?"

"That's right," the old man said. "My name is Professor Oak and yes, another boy is missing. His name is Ash Ketchum. He was taken from our world when it was destroyed. Similar circumstances happened to that Edward Elric boy as well."

"Can you do us a favor?" Misty asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah sure, what is it?"

"Can you find all of Ash's Pokemon?" Professor Oak said, pulling out a scrapbook. "This scrapbook will guide you and help you."

Stephanie took the scrapbook and nodded. "Can you show me a picture of this Ash Ketchum?" Stephanie said suddenly.

Confused, Professor Oak took out a picture of a young boy with black hair and brown eyes, zigzags under the eyes. Her eyes shot open, realizing the boy is from her dream also. Speaking of missing, isn't her friends and brother… "Ack! I forgot my brother Stephan and my friends Kevin, Sara, Sidney, and Ai is missing! What a horrible friend I am!"

Before anyone can say anything, Stephanie turned a head turn and ran out of the door.

A boy stepped out of a door from the second level and glanced down at the bottom floor. "Did someone say my name?"

Stephanie ran through the streets, shouting her friends' and brother's name. "Stephan! Kevin! Sara! Sidney! Ai! Where are you guys!"

Suddenly the black creatures burst out from the ground. Stephanie snarled, the keyblade flashing in her hand. "Those things again!"

Angrily she dive and took them out. She turned around just in time to see a poor woman's heart ripped out of her chest. Stephanie put her hand on her mouth, resisting vomiting. She ran away and into the closest shop, nausea crashing her system. "That is so disgusting…"

"What's 'disgusting'?"

Stephanie looked up to see a man with silver hair and eyes. He shifted his glasses as he said, "Hello."

"Hi…"

"My name is Yukito." Yukito smiled kindly. Stephanie smiled back, nausea disappearing from the comforting air the man held. "My name is Stephanie and I'm trying to look for my friends and brother."

"Your friends and brother?" another voice called from a desk. The two turned to see a tall man with black hair and brown eyes dressed in a maintenance jumpsuit.

"Touya!"

"Yuki, what are you doing?" Touya crossed his arms. "You're supposed to put those bolts and nails on the shelf." He pointed to the boxes next to the pair.

"Touya, someone just got in and confused with her surroundings. Now, Stephanie," Yukito turns to the girl. "Can you tell us what happened to you?"

"Uh, sure…"

Stephanie began to tell them the story. Touya's fists clenched when she detailed the shadows. Yukito placed a reassuring hand on Touya's shoulder and whispered to him reassuringly. Stephanie did not catch the move as she obliviously tells the story. To emphasize her point, she summoned her keyblade. The men gaped at the weapon.

"Can you wait for a second?" Touya asked suddenly.

"Yeah…"

The two men stood up and walked into the other room. Stephanie waited them to come back as she leaned against the chair.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

As time passes, her patience diminishes. Her eyebrow twitches when she hears the ticking from the grandfather's clock.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Hello!" Stephanie shouted. "Is anyone coming?" Her eyebrow twitches when the lights suddenly turned off. "Are you boys leaving your job! Hello?"

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

That was it.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Stephanie threw the doors open and stomped out. The men looked out from the other room apprehensively.

"Don't you think…?"

"Yuki, it's the only way to get her out for that brat."

"I didn't know you are willing to cooperate with him."

"Just shut it."

Yukito just chuckled.

"What does those men doing? Closing their shop when I needed help how on earth I am here!" She stomped through the streets and into a deserted avenue.

"If you're not careful, they'll come after you."

"Wh-who's there?" Stephanie shouted when a boy of thirteen came out of the shadows. For some reason, the boy emits an aura of hostility. He has tussled chocolate brown hair and eyes. He wore a green Chinese ceremonial outfit. In his hand is a long broadsword.

She took her keyblade out to feel a bit safer and defensive if she had to.

"And they'll keep on coming after you," the boy continued. "For as long you continue to wield that keyblade. But why would it choose a kid to wield its power?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Stephanie asked offended.

"Never mind." The boy sighed and drew his sword. "Now, show me that keyblade."

"Hold on a second!" Stephanie cried, getting into attack position. "I'm not giving you this! It's been helping me beat those black things!"

"Hm, your stubbornness will not help you win." The boy said, readying his blade. "Fine then, I'll take it by force!"

"Bring it on!"

The battle began as Stephanie ran at the boy. She attacked with her keyblade, but the boy blocked the attack with his broadsword. Stephanie jumped back and tried to kick the boy, but the boy grabbed her foot and threw her onto the ground.

"Give up!"

"No way!" Stephanie stood up and held her keyblade at ready.

Stephanie tried to attack again, but the boy spun past her thrust and knocks her on her backside. She spun back and vertically swiped at the boy who dodged the attack and tripped her. Stephanie weakly tried to get back up, but the boy knocked her over again with a kick.

"How pathetic." The boy scoffed, unimpressed. "I was expecting better from the chosen one of the key."

Stephanie weakly stood up, readying his keyblade. She was not going to lose against someone younger than she is.

"You have a lot of determination," the man said, raising his eyebrow, slightly impressed. "However, your overconfidence in your abilities could lead to your downfall. You think you can defeat anyone, and yet, you're not developed."

"Think again!"

Stephanie gave a hard thrust at the boy again, but this time when the boy spun, Stephanie tripped him and kicked him, sending the bit crashing to the ground. She charged at the boy again who quickly spun out of Stephanie's way. She thrust again, but the boy quickly threw a yellow ofuda in the air and send blasts of lightning. Stephanie's eyes widened upon seeing this and quickly blocked the attack.

"Well, I've underestimated you." the boy said. "You truly do know how to use the keyblade. However, I'm doing you a favor right here. At this point, I may have to get serious!"

"Bring it on!"

The two clashed blades with each other, locking their blades. They both struggled against each other and then jumped back. They dodged and clashed with their swords with neither backing down. Stephanie tried to attack again, but the boy kicked her. Stephanie quickly returned the attack, giving the boy a hard kick in the stomach. The two spun backwards and landed on the ground opposite from each other. Stephanie jumped forward and tried to attack again, but the boy once again launched lightning bolts at her. Stephanie narrowly missed the attack, feeling the flash pass right by her face.

Catching her off guard, the boy knocked the keyblade out of Stephanie's hand and repetitively hit her by the butt of his sword. The boy reached for the keyblade but Stephanie quickly jumped back up and rammed the boy, knocking the broadsword out of his hand. Stephanie grabbed the keyblade and slashed the boy on the chest, knocking the boy to the ground. As the boy weakly sat up, Stephanie held the keyblade and the broadsword, ready to strike.

"Now your...your...your...ugh!"

Stephanie was too weak to finish the attack. She was so tired that she dropped both weapons and fell over, fainting in the process. The boy stood up, brushing himself as if he was barely affected by Stephanie's blow.

"She put up quite a fight." The boy said impressed.

"You don't have to be so hard on her, Syaoran." An auburn-haired girl said, jumping down from a building. She has round green eyes and clad in a pink haori with white and gold linings.

"I used to be hard on you, Sakura." The chocolate-haired boy countered. He looked at the unconscious girl on the ground.

"Touché."

"Besides I was easy on her, like her brother." Syaoran frowned at the girl. "I think everything from now on is going interesting."

Sakura and Syaoran gently lifted the girl and took her away.

A pair of young men had watched the fight with interest, but also with annoyance.

Touya rolled his eyes, walking back inside. "Brat. What a showoff."

Yukito chuckled as he followed his friend inside the shop.

* * *

Lavi and Kanda happened to pass by the Tomoku House when Sakura and Syaoran hauled Stephanie inside.

"Uh… Yu…"

"What is it now, Rabbit?" Kanda grumbled.

"I think I found the key…"

"Just shut up." Kanda snapped. "How do you even know what that 'key' looks like for sure?"

"How do I know? Uh…" Lavi rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. He looked at the massive mansion that 'key' was taken in.

"The sooner we find the key, the sooner we can find Komui."

Kanda stalked away. Lavi gave one last glance at the Tomoku House and followed his friend.

* * *

Worlds away from the Republic of Hanshin, a dark castle stood ominously. Far from the castle, figures lie on the ground unconscious. A waterfall rises from behind the sleeping figures. The figures groaned and stood up revealing none other than Sidney and Ai. They gasped as they looked around their new surroundings especially a waterfall rising upwards.

"Man, Mrs. Miyamoto would never buy this." Sidney gaped.

"But where are we?" Ai asked nervously. "We don't remember this place!" They began to call out for their friends. "Hello? Is anyone there? Stephanie! Stephan! Sara! Kevin! Where are you guys?"

They began their trek through the unknown place, searching for their lost friends.

Unknown to the pair, a person or two persons was watching them. His gold eyes pierced the shadows. He wore a simple white toga with a wineglass of red in his hand. The woman next to him was an old woman with grey hair tied in a bun, fully clad in a coffee gown with a multicolored shawl.

They watched the pair travel with cruel smirks and cackled sinisterly.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Reviews are deeply appreciated especially constructive criticisms but no flames!

**Story/Author Notes**

Tomoku House - There are only a few people in the Hanshin Republic that know of other worlds so I established that refuge. Runs by the CCS group, that is where they and the other refugees stay for the time being until the worlds are restored.

If you guys hadn't notice, there are hints of who are the princes of heart in this chapter.


End file.
